


Honestly screw linda amirite lmao

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk, Autistic Papyrus, PTA Gaster, PTA au, autistic gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean seriously screw her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly screw linda amirite lmao

Gaster hummed as he sat Frisk on his lap.

'So, what do I do here, again?'

'Well, Sans usually just talks about stuff. Like if vaccines are important.'

Gaster looked up at Papyrus 'Is that right, Papyrus?'

"Yes, but Sans usually fights." 

'Fight?'

'Please don't fight anyone!'

"Pay attention, everyone!" A woman with long blonde hair and a v-shaped chin waved her hand "I see there are new parents. Hello, I'm Linda, head of the PTA." She smiled.

A new parent smiled, she had dark skin and wore a hijab "I'm Inaya, Sapphire's mother, and this is my wife, Jane." She motioned to the woman next to her, she was lighter skinned than her and had brown hair "She's deaf, so it'd be appreciated if you could try using sign language."

Frisk waved and smiled and excitedly signed to Jane 'Howdy, Miss Jane, I'm Frisk!'

Jane perked up and she smiled at Frisk and signed back 'Hello, Frisk, it's nice to meet you.'

'Greetings, Jane.' Gaster singed

She smiled at Gaster 'Hello.'

"And, I see someone else has brought Frisk. What's your name, sir?"

'Wingdin Gaster. It's lovely to meet you!'

"Sir, I don't understand, can you use your words please?"

'Oh.' He cleared his throat "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I'm Wingdin Gaster, but you can call me Gaster."

"It's nice to meet you, Gaster." She nodded at Gaster and turned to the whiteboard behind her to check the to do list "Frisk, can you translate for Jane?"

Frisk nodded and turned and signed to Jane 'Mrs. Linda wants me to translate for you, Ms. Jane.' Jane nodded and smiled at Frisk.

"First things first... Mr. Dreemurr wanted me to address Quiet Hands." She turned to them "Any comments?"

"What is quiet hands?"

"Children, like your Papyrus and Frisk, keep distracting children because they keep moving around during class."

"Moving?"

"Yes. Rocking themselves around, flapping their hands, tapping their feet, it's very distracting."

"Oh, you mean stimming! I don't mean any disrespect, but Frisk and Papyrus need to do those things." Gaster smiled at her nervously "If they don't, well, I suppose you could say it'd drive them crazy." Gaster resisted the urge to start flapping his hands "Stimming is very important for an autistic child."

"Yes, if I don't stim, I can't pay attention!" Papyrus added.

"Yes, and 'quiet hands' sounds like some sick way of torturing a child-" Frisk tugged at Gaster and started signing to him.

'Ms. Jane wants you to tell Mrs. Linda that she thinks quiet hands is wrong.'

Gaster nodded and turned to Linda "And Ms. Jane says she also thinks it's wrong."

"It's a very annoying habit, and I will not have it in my classroom."

"Aren't you just a math teacher? Why worry about the children being distracted when they're already bored and not paying attention?"

"Excuse you! Math is very important!"

"Well, I cannot deny that, but if a child is stimming, it means they are focusing."

"Let's put it to a vote. Those of you who think quiet hands should no longer be enforced, raise your hand."

Ten hands raised up.

"Now, those of you that think quiet hand should be enforced, raise your hand."

Five hands.

Linda huffed and crossed it off.

"Now, we have several candidates for the play that should be put on thus year. We have Hamlet, Swan Lake, King John and Fiddler on the Roof."

She continued talking, and Gaster wasn't exactly listening.

"... Gaster!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't vote for any of the plays. Did you have a suggestion for a different play?"

"Oh!" He blinked and went over the list in his head, he'd been very familiar with them since before he lived on the surface "They all seem lovely, but how about History of Monsters?"

"I've never heard of that one."

"The kindergartners did it a few months back, I think it'd be lovely to let the eight graders try it!"

Linda nodded and scribbled the name of the play down "And it's about?"

"Well, the history of monsterkind. From before the underground, to now!"

"Oh." She wrote it down "Interesting."

"No offense to you if you carry a lot of appreciation for the other plays, but I believe learning the history of monsters would be very useful for the children."

Frisk nodded and signed to Linda 'Monster history is fascinating!'

"Frisk, use your words, please. If your... Relative can, you can too."

Frisk sunk back and turned back to Jane and started a conversation with her.

"Excuse me?" Gaster stood "Frisk can use sign language if they desire."

"Unlike Jane, he can hear, so he should talk."

"First of all, Frisk is not a he, they are a they. Second, they cannot speak."

"I've heard him speak before."

"Why, who?" Gaster turned to Papyrus "Papyrus? He loves to talk, don't you Papyrus?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Why are you making no sense?"

"Not Papyrus, Frisk."

"Frisk? Who's this 'Frisk' boy? The only Frisk I know is agender, and my grandchild, I'd love to meet this little boy, he sounds kindhearted, unlike you."

Jane chuckled as Frisk finished signing what Gaster had said and tugged at Gaster's jacket to catch his attention.

'Nice one.'

Gaster smiled at her and signed back a 'Thank you.' Than turned to Linda.

"Frisk was born male, so he's a boy. And agender isn't a gender. It's stupid nonsense!"

Gaster heard a little whine and turned to see Frisk crying, and Papyrus and Jane trying to comfort them. Gaster's soul hurt for the child.

"You..." He turned to Linda "Piece of trash!"

"I, what?"

"You hurt Frisk's feelings!" Gaster shouted and slammed his hands onto the table "Apologize to them immediately!" He could feel his eyes leaking and that he was shaking.

"Sir, please calm down!" 

"No! You have hurt my child! Apologize!" Gaster exposed his sharp teeth "Or is Frisk less of a human than you?"

"Al- Alright!" The blonde waved her hands and walked to Frisk and knelt down "Frisk?" They turned and backed away from the taller woman, their hands flapping "I-I'm sorry for making you upset," they glanced up to Gaster than back to Frisk "I promise I'll respect you from now on."

"Thank you."

'Thank you.'

\---

"So how'd it go?" Sans asked when they'd gotten home.

'You always make such a big deal over Linda. I don't think she'll be messing with Frisk anymore.'

"What?"

'She will not enforce quiet hands, and she'll respect Frisk.'

"Did you cry?" Sans held back a laugh.

'Yes, why?'

"No offense, Dad, but you look kind of creepy when you cry."

"That's rude!"

"But it's true."


End file.
